With the increased use of wood burning heaters, fireplace inserts and fireplace heat exchange units, domestic chimney flues are experiencing a quicker build-up creosote and soot. Accordingly, there is a need for domestic chimney flues to be cleaned more frequently and to be cleaned more thoroughly in order to prevent flue fires.
While various forms of cleaners suitable for cleaning chimney flues heretofore have been designed, most of these previous cleaners incorporate at least some structural features which either do not offer maximum cleaning capability or require excessive operational time in order to effect a proper cleaning operation. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of chimney flue cleaner specifically designed for use in conjunction with domestic chimney flues and which incorporates structual and operational features enabling a thorough flue cleaning operation to be carried out in a minimum of time by a single workman.
Examples of various forms of cleaning devices, including some of the structural and operational features of the instant invention, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,104,262, 1,582,309, 1,615,733, 3,604,042 and 4,279,052.